gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Shum Jr.
Harry Shum, Jr. born April 28, 1982 is a 31-year-old American dancer, singer, choreographer and actor. He is known for his role as Mike Chang on Glee. Personal life He was born in Puerto Limón, Costa Rica. His mother is a native of Hong Kong, and his father is from Guangzhou, China. The couple relocated to Costa Rica, where Harry and his two older sisters were born. When Harry was six years old, the family moved to San Francisco, California. Shum graduated from Arroyo Grande High School in 2000. He started dancing with his high school dance company team and continued his career in San Francisco under several different studios. He has been engaged to longtime girlfriend, Shelby Rabara, since October 2013.Glee's Harry Shum Jr. Engaged to Longtime Girlfriend Shelby Rabara Career Shum launched his career as the only male dancer on BET's Comic View in 2002 and has continued his dancing career from there. He was also one of the lead dancers with stars such as Beyoncé, Mariah Carey, Jennifer Lopez and Jessica Simpson. He won a dance competition to dance in an iPod commercial. He had also previously been in a McDonalds advert, when he was younger. He also appeared in Zoey 101 and iCarly, but only as minor characters. He currently plays Mike Chang, a dancer who joins the Glee Club, on the Fox musical television show Glee. Known for a while as the "Other Asian" on Glee, with very few lines during the show's first season, Shum's character was given storylines in the second season, mostly involving his relationship with fellow Glee Club member Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz), and his performances of Make 'Em Laugh' in The Substitute, ''Sing! from A Chorus Line in Duets, Valerie in Special Education, and the show's first dance solo in A Night of Neglect.' He was promoted from guest star to series regular for the third season, which is Mike's senior year of high school. He has already been given a major storyline in the third episode, Asian F, and performed Cool'' from West Side Story, his first solo song. In June, it was announced that Shum would not be returning as a series regular on Glee's fifth season, but will instead be a recurring guest star, along with Amber Riley, Heather Morris, and Mark Salling. Trivia *He is an avid tweeter (this is his Twitter ). **He got 1M followers on January 19, 2014. *He was bullied in his youth. *He found a stray dog on the set of Glee, and decided to adopt him and name him Charlie after the character from All Dogs Goes to Heaven. * Understands Spanish & Cantonese, but can no longer speak the languages fluently. * His name in Chinese is 岑勇康. * He asked his date to prom over the phone (an act which he regrets). * He lost the keys to his car immediately after prom and had to have his mom pick both him and his date up (an act which he regrets even more). * He is currently engaged to Shelby Rabara (who played Shoshandra of Vocal Adrenaline). * He is a gadget geek/tech nerd and attends the annual TED (Technology, Entertainment, Design) Conference in Long Beach, CA. * He shares the same birthday with Jenna Ushkowitz (his previous on-screen lover) - April 28, though they are of different age. * When he was a kid, he liked to save insects. * His favorite movie is Singing in the Rain -'' he did a mash up of ''Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella. * The celebrity he wants to meet most is Jon Hamm. * He was rated 35th on BuddyTV's 100 Sexiest Men of 2010 list. http://www.buddytv.com/slideshows/the-vampire-diaries/tvs-100-sexiest-men-of-2010-96194.aspx * He recently starred in a short film called "3 Minutes." * He prefers brunettes to blondes. * He prefers acting to dancing. * He has been a cast member of "The LXD" (Legion of Extraordinary Dancers) since 7/7/10 and is on www.hulu.com (he's also a choreographer and producer for the series as well). * His audition song for Glee was Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E" and he and Jenna Ushkowitz got to perform the song in Season 3, Heart. * He ships Brittana and Puckleberry. *He is good friends with Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina), Kevin McHale (Artie), Chord Overstreet (Sam), Heather Morris (Brittany), Naya Rivera (Santana) and Amber Riley (Mercedes). *His favourite Disney film is Aladdin (@iharryshum Twitter Q&A session). *He has a crush on actress Julie Benz. *He has a new show called Remixed, which features two artists, mixing music and dance. *He claims his favorite TV role was on iCarly, he did an episode of the show. *He worked with Jon Chu three times in Step Up 2 and 3 and The Legion of Extraordinary Dancers. *His fans are called "AweShum." *He is the silhouette for the iPod commercials. *The Glee cast voted him as the one with the Best Body and the Biggest Geek alongside Darren Criss. *He is a low baritone. *Michael Jackson is one of his biggest inspirations. Source Links * Twitter-@iharryshum * Tumblr- Shumbodynamedharry.tumblr.com * Facebook- Harry Shum Jr. Television/Movie Works Other works Gallery 1186; Harry.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382673-520-580.jpg Tumblr_mcklj9QIE71rup8vn.gif Click to view full size imagesadf.jpg gerds.jpg harry_shum2.jpg HarryShumJr.jpg sdf.jpg Mikey5721-1513871 100 100.jpg mike_4.jpg mike_6.jpg harry-shum-jr2222.jpg Tumblr lamgapmSJv1qawn0go1 500.png 185px-Gerds.jpg Harry matched.jpg Harry 2011oscars1.jpg Harry 2011oscars2.jpg Harry 2011oscars3.jpg Harry twitterkiss.jpg Harry abflash.gif Harry charlie.jpg Harry chord oscarsparty.jpg Harry hockeygame.jpg Harry shelby hawaii.jpg Harry casthockey.png MikeSeason2.jpg Harry promshoot1.jpg Harry promshoot2.jpg.jpg Harry promshoot3.jpg.jpg tumblr_lhia58maNz1qhoa6co1_1280.png tumblr_lhxy4wFPGo1qfnu6bo1_500.jpg 181550_138166316249332_105874122811885_246846_600020_n.jpg 184614_138166116249352_105874122811885_246843_6951317_n.jpg 184773_138166029582694_105874122811885_246842_419475_n.jpg 8b795d66f7fd4416bcbc2e8a9cde0d52_6.jpg Mike&Mini.jpg 265053514.jpg 5412094603_cf887d3206_o.jpg 5431872846_1e83e1d36d_o.jpg 5452532989_af4268a307_o.jpg 5563871994_ce8f3a109c_o.jpg harry autograph1.jpg harry autograph2.jpg harry autograph3.jpg harry 3ds_1.jpg harry 3ds_2.jpg harry cigar.jpg harry ladies.jpg harry charity.jpg harry 3ds_3.jpg harry 3ds_4.jpg harry 3ds_5.jpg harry 3ds_6.jpg harry 3ds_7.jpg harry 3ds_8.jpg wcuqk.jpg x2_54fabd4.jpg 60676686.jpg 550w_gs_big_one_harry_shum_jr_2.jpg 550w_gs_big_one_harry_shum_jr_3.jpg shapeimage_2.png photo.jpg photo-1.jpg 4351520171_013ee272b1.jpg Lmw gleeacademylive017.jpg Gatorade-g-fit-launch-party-04132011-20-430x547.jpg Gatorade-g-fit-launch-party-04132011-00-430x654.jpg Tumblr lj4f65XOER1qdxv13o1 400.jpg 280603615.jpg 279642957.jpg 426px-Tumblr_lk24a8djov1qdev8fo1_500.jpg x2_5c0712b.jpg 289190328.jpg 4.164745.jpg 184097_229765147059452_212619538774013_577881_5025655_n.jpg 215078_229765127059454_212619538774013_577879_2985355_n.jpg 223729_229911963711437_212619538774013_578743_8036497_n.jpg 226060_232538430115457_212619538774013_585387_4660607_n.jpg 254598_229911927044774_212619538774013_578742_3860165_n.jpg hghgjghjgh.jpg MikeTPPP2.png MikeIKAG.png Tumblr m3a2wtVyKv1qm3agio4 250.jpg Tumblr m3a2wtVyKv1qm3agio3 250.jpg Tumblr m3a2wtVyKv1qm3agio2 250.jpg Tumblr m3a2wtVyKv1qm3agio1 250.jpg tumblr_lsxh36AJH01qa93lwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsxh36AJH01qa93lwo2_1280.jpg Harry_Shum45.png Harry+Shum+Jr+harry+shum.jpg 220px-Harry_Shum_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg tumblr_m3xdb7HPHm1r2iwe0o1_250.png tumblr_m3xdb7HPHm1r2iwe0o2_250.png tumblr_m3xdb7HPHm1r2iwe0o3_250.png ChordandHarrystopviolence.jpg 000~15.jpg 001~238.jpg 002~218.jpg 003~203.jpg 004~194.jpg 005~175.jpg 006~155.jpg KevinHaleHarryShum.jpg HarryShumHaircut.jpg Tumblr m57zr8viw81rojy6eo1 500.jpg HarryShumCar.jpg HarryShumjrkids.jpg HarryShumRouge6.jpg HarryShumRouge5.jpg HarryShumRouge4.jpg HarryShumRouge3.jpg HarryShumRouge2.jpg HarryShumRouge.jpg Harry Shum tracks.jpg HarryShumYellowthumb.jpg FreeByHarryShum4.jpg FreeByHarryShum3.jpg FreeByHarryShum2.jpg FreeByHarryShum.jpg HarryChord.png Yellow3-1-.jpg Harryvolunteers.jpg HarryShum Popcorn.jpg Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg tumblr_mb44dheLgy1r2iwe0o1_500.png tumblr_mb2wk2ulVy1rgjt89o1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo6_250.png tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo5_250.png tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo4_250.png tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo3_250.png tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo2_250.png tumblr_mb2obi12bm1qcj6rgo1_250.png tumblr_mb2iazyYB31qenwoao1_500.jpg glee-guys-shirtless-05092011-26.jpg Glee-007.jpg Harry+Shum+Jr+Chord+Overstreet+15th+Annual+pb8FfxDUp3Nl.jpg HarryShumVote.jpg Tumblr m7nj9i7CSN1qicqqho9 250.gif Tumblr m7nj9i7CSN1qicqqho3 250.png Tumblr m7nj9i7CSN1qicqqho1 250.gif 828ff1ee4ec611e29b7122000a1f9a64_7.jpg Tumblr mg9jt9oVby1rrwkp2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg91ovt7t61qg49w0o3 r2 1280.jpg HarryShumJr..png Harry Shum.jpg HarryShum.jpg Harry-shum-jr-shirtless-da-man-04.jpg HarryShum-Post.jpg HarryThrust.gif Harry Chord.jpg Harry-shum-jr-chord-overstreet-9th-teen-vogue-05P66J.jpg Harry-Shum-Jr-and-Chord-Overstreet-at-TAO-LV.jpg Chord Overstreet With Harry Shum Jr.jpg Bedroom harry.jpg Harry+Shum+Jr+Chord+Overstreet+15th+Annual+pb8FfxDUp3Nl.jpg Chord-overstreet-harry-shum-jr-mark-salling-tag-feliz-the-boys-are-back-Favim.com-198294.jpg Harryshumyellow.jpg Picture ... Harry Shum jr.jpg Harry3.jpg Harry1.jpg Glee 09-harry-shum-jr-01 3740DJ2.jpg HarryShum Popcorn.jpg Harryvolunteers.jpg HarryChord.png FreeByHarryShum4.jpg FreeByHarryShum3.jpg FreeByHarryShum2.jpg FreeByHarryShum.jpg BQlv3rNCYAAgQaE.jpg 175099629.jpg 175103937.jpg 175103135.jpg 175107436.jpg 175107450.jpg 175100651.jpg Harryshumdarrencriss.jpg|Darren, Harry and Friend. 74e078480f3711e3895222000aaa0568 7.jpg 5b0320ae0c1e11e3990322000a9f192c 7.jpg 1c1a50140c3d11e393e422000aaa09ed 7.jpg Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr1.gif Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr2.gif Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr3.gif Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr4.gif Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr5.gif Funnyfaces_Harryshumjr6.gif 1208486_164089220460731_1163711196_n.jpg Tumblr mt82f1sFHH1qzkjjvo1 500.jpg Tumblr muqhrpFuyg1qa5kdco1 500.jpg 97277f4837e911e3920622000ae9085f 7.jpg 1395867 173601259509527 362140051 n.jpg 1374813 307804012694345 123058862 n.jpg 1375195 173599526176367 1669592373 n.jpg Harry Oct.18.jpg 1384338 174234889446164 596097206 n.jpg 1379720 174906422712344 953196895 n.png 601367 455335724585400 843673569 n.jpg 1378410 177089062494080 1370149197 n.jpg MOVE to make a change.jpg Harry dirtysideofglamour.jpg Bike chanderson shumcriss darren harry.jpg Tumblr mxjm8uzmIJ1sh5acvo1 500.png X-shumsallingbsh.jpg tumblr_mxmb9hyZD21qfmx5do1_250.gif tumblr_mxmb9hyZD21qfmx5do2_250.gif tumblr_mxmb9hyZD21qfmx5do3_250.gif tumblr_mxmb9hyZD21qfmx5do4_250.gif tumblr_mxmb28XjWD1qe75ueo1_250.gif tumblr_mxmb28XjWD1qe75ueo2_250.gif az-magharry.jpg az-trollymike.jpg caper-ahhy10.jpg caper-ahhy11.jpg caper-ahhy12.jpg trev-harry111.png trev-harry112.png trev-harry113.png trev-harry114.png trev-harryshum1.jpg trev-harryshum3.jpg trev-harryshum5.jpg trevorrrrrrharray.png tumblot-harry.jpg tumblr_mxiojleQoL1r9j23to1_500.jpg tumblr_mxj6b53OE51s3y9slo1_500.gif Kevin, Dianna, Harry and Jenna tbt.jpg Harry-shum-jr-2013-do-something-awards-01.jpg Tumblr my0w2qJ6Sa1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg harry HNY.jpg Geddit boys.jpg Harry S. Jan192014.jpg Harry S. Jan192014(2).jpg Harry S. Jan192014(3).jpg Harry S. CduST.jpg Harry's idea on and off.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo2_250.gif tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n0n63iCXQg1qe75ueo7_r1_250.gif 1798788 224567584412894 359673984 n.jpg BhJuvzmIQAAyyAh.jpg Harry filming the episode New Directions.jpg Videos Category:Actors